1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of intracellular detection of enzymes using fluorogenic or fluorescent probes. The invention relates to novel fluorescent dyes and application of these dyes for the preparation of novel fluorogenic or fluorescent peptide or amino acid derivatives which are substrates of proteases and peptidases. In particular, the invention relates to novel fluorogenic or fluorescent peptide derivatives which are substrates of enzymes involved in apoptosis, such as caspases and the lymphocyte-derived serine protease Granzyme B. The invention also relates to a process for measuring the activity of caspases and other enzymes involved in apoptosis in living or dead whole cells, cell lines or tissue samples derived from any healthy, diseased, infected or cancerous organ or tissue. The invention also relates to the use of the fluorogenic or fluorescent substrates in a novel assay system for discovering or detecting inhibitors or inducers of apoptosis in compound collections or compound libraries. Furthermore, the invention relates to the use of the fluorogenic or fluorescent substrates in determining the sensitivity of cancer cells to treatment with chemotherapeutic drugs. The invention also relates to novel fluorogenic or fluorescent peptide derivatives which are substrates of exopeptidases such as aminopeptidase A and N, methionine aminopeptidase and dipeptidyl-peptidase IV, endopetidases such as calpain, proteases such as HIV proteases, HCMV protease, HSV protease, HCV protease and adenovirus protease.
2. Related Art
Organisms eliminate unwanted cells by a process variously known as regulated cell death, programmed cell death or apoptosis. Such cell death occurs as a normal aspect of animal development as well as in tissue homeostasis and aging (Glucksmann, A., Biol. Rev. Cambridge Philos. Soc. 26:59-86 (1951); Glucksmann, A., Archives de Biologie 76:419-437 (1965); Ellis et al., Dev. 112:591-603 (1991); Vaux et al., Cell 76:777-779 (1994)). Apoptosis regulates cell number, facilitates morphogenesis, removes harmful or otherwise abnormal cells and eliminates cells that have already performed their function. Additionally, apoptosis occurs in response to various physiological stresses, such as hypoxia or ischemia (PCT published application WO96/20721).
There are a number of morphological changes shared by cells experiencing regulated cell death, including plasma and nuclear membrane blebbing, cell shrinkage (condensation of nucleoplasm and cytoplasm), organelle relocalization and compaction, chromatin condensation and production of apoptotic bodies (membrane enclosed particles containing intracellular material) (Orrenius, S., J. Internal Medicine 237:529-536 (1995)).
Apoptosis is achieved through an endogenous mechanism of cellular suicide (Wyllie, A. H., in Cell Death in Biology and Pathology, Bowen and Lockshin, eds., Chapman and Hall (1981), pp. 9-34). A cell activates its internally encoded suicide program as a result of either internal or external signals. The suicide program is executed through the activation of a carefully regulated genetic program (Wylie et al., Int. Rev. Cyt. 68:251 (1980); Ellis et al., Ann. Rev. Cell Bio. 7:663 (1991)). Apoptotic cells and bodies are usually recognized and cleared by neighboring cells or macrophages before lysis. Because of this clearance mechanism, inflammation is not induced despite the clearance of great numbers of cells (Orrenius, S., J. Internal Medicine 237:529-536 (1995)).
Mammalian interleukin-1β (IL-1β) plays an important role in various pathologic processes, including chronic and acute inflammation and autoimmune diseases (Oppenheim, J. H., et al., Immunology Today, 7:45-56 (1986)). IL-1β is synthesized as a cell associated precursor polypeptide (pro-IL-1β) that is unable to bind IL-1 receptors and is biologically inactive (Mosley et al., J. Biol. Chem. 262:2941-2944 (1987)). By inhibiting conversion of precursor IL-1β to mature IL-1β, the activity of interleukin-1 can be inhibited. IL-1 is also a cytokine involved in mediating a wide range of biological responses including inflammation, septic shock, wound healing, hematopoiesis and growth of certain leukemias (Dinarello, C. A., Blood 77:1627-1652 (1991); diGiovine et al., Immunology Today 11:13 (1990)). Interleukin-1β converting enzyme (ICE) is a protease responsible for the activation of interleukin-1β (IL-1β) (Thornberry, N. A., et al., Nature 356:768 (1992); Yuan, J., et al., Cell 75:641 (1993)). ICE is a substrate-specific cysteine protease that cleaves the inactive prointerleukin-1 to produce the mature IL-1. The genes that encode for ICE and CPP32 are members of the mammalian ICE/Ced-3 family of genes which presently includes at least twelve members: ICE, CPP32/Yama/Apopain, mICE2, ICE4, ICH1, TX/ICH-2, MCH2, MCH3, MCH4, FLICE/MACH/MCH5, ICE-LAP6 and ICEre1IIH. The proteolytic activity of this family of cysteine proteases, whose active site cysteine residue is essential for ICE-mediated apoptosis, appears critical in mediating cell death (Miura et al., Cell 75:653-660 (1993)). This gene family has recently been named caspases (Alnernri, E. S., et al. Cell, 87:171 (1996)). A death trigger, such as Tumor Necrosis Factor, FAS-ligand, oxygen or nutrient deprivation, viruses, toxins, anti-cancer drugs etc., can activate caspases within cells in a cascade-like fashion where caspases upstream in the cascade (e.g. FLICE/MACH/MCH5) can activate caspases further downstream in the cascade (e.g. CPP-32/Yama/Apopain). Activation of the caspase cascade leads to cell death.
A wealth of scientific evidence suggests that, in many diseases, the caspase cascade is activated when it shouldn't be. This leads to excessive cellular suicide and organ failure. Diseases involving inappropriate activation of the caspase cascade and subsequent cellular suicide include myocardial infarction, congestive heart failure, autoimmune diseases, AIDS, viral infections, kidney failure, liver failure, rheumatoid arthritis, ischemic stroke, neurodegenerative diseases, atherosclerosis etc. Therefore, the discovery of novel drugs that can block or inhibit the activation of the caspase cascade would have wide-ranging impact on the treatment of degenerative diseases of most, if not all, organ systems of the human body.
Caspases are also thought to be crucial in the development and treatment of cancer. There is mounting evidence that cancer cells, while containing caspases, lack parts of the molecular machinery that activate the caspase cascade (Los et al., Blood, Vol. 90, No 8:3118-3129 (1997)). This causes the cancer cells to lose their capacity to undergo cellular suicide and the cells become immortal—they become cancerous.
It has been shown that chemotherapeutic (anti-cancer) drugs can trigger cancer cells to undergo suicide by re-activating the dormant caspase cascade. This may be a crucial aspect of the mode of action of most, if not all, known anticancer drugs (Los et al., Blood, Vol. 90, No 8:3118-3129 (1997); Friesen et al., Nat. Med. 2:574 (1996)). Chemotherapeutic drugs may differ in their capacity to activate the caspase system in different classes of cancers. Moreover, it is likely that anticancer drugs differ in their ability to activate the caspase cascade in a given cancer (e.g. lung cancer) and in different patients. In other words, there are differences from one patient to another in the chemosensitivity of, e.g. lung cancer cells, to various anti-cancer drugs.
In summary, the excessive activation of the caspase cascade plays a crucial role in a wide variety of degenerative organ diseases, while a non-functioning caspase system is a hallmark of cancer cells. New drugs that inhibit or stimulate the caspase cascade are likely to revolutionize the treatment of numerous human diseases ranging from infectious, cardiovascular, endocrine, kidney, liver and brain diseases to diseases of the immune system and to cancer.
In order to find drugs that either inhibit or stimulate the caspase cascade, it is necessary to develop high-throughput caspase activation (HTCA) assays. These HTCA assays must be able to monitor activation or inhibition of the caspase cascade inside living or whole cells. Ideally, HTCA assays should be versatile enough to measure the caspase cascade activity inside any living or whole cell regardless of the cell's origin. Furthermore, such HTCA assays should be able to measure—within living or whole cells—the activation or inhibition of any of the caspase enzymes or any other enzymes that are involved in the caspase cascade. Developing such versatile HTCA assays represents a substantial advance in the field of drug screening.
Currently available HTCA assays do not permit inner cellular screening for compounds that can either activate or inhibit the caspase cascade. There are only cell-free, high-throughput screening assays available that can measure the activity of individually isolated caspase enzymes, or assays that can measure the activity of caspases in dead cells which have been permeabilized by osmotic shock (Los et al., Blood, Vol. 90, No 8:3118-3129 (1997)). These cell-free enzyme assays cannot predict the effect of a compound on the caspase cascade in living cells for the following reasons:    1) Cell free assays, or assays using dead, permeabilized cells, cannot predict the ability of compounds to penetrate the cellular membrane. This is crucial because the caspase cascade resides in the interior of the cells. In order to be active, a compound must not only be able to modulate the caspase enzyme or enzymes, but it must also be able to penetrate the intact cell membrane. Cell-free assays or assays using dead cells are therefore unable to determine whether or not a compound will be potentially useful as a drug.    2) Isolated caspases in cell-free assays are highly susceptible to oxidation and to compounds that can cause oxidation of the enzymes. This property of isolated caspases makes cell free caspase screening assays highly susceptible to oxidative impurities and has precluded successful use of these assays for high-throughput screening of combinatorial (or other) chemical libraries. Previous mass screening efforts, using cell-free caspase enzyme assays, have led to the discovery of numerous inhibitors which oxidize caspases, but no compound that would be useful as a potential drug.    3) Numerous cellular receptors, proteins, cell constituents and cofactors—many of which are still unknown—can influence the caspase cascade in living cells. Cell-free caspase assays or assays using permeabilized, dead cells do not take into account these cellular receptors and cofactors. Because of this, it is possible that a compound identified in a cell-free or dead-cell caspase assay will not work in living cells. On the other hand, a compound that might inhibit or stimulate the caspase cascade indirectly through one of the cellular receptors or cofactors would be missed entirely in an cell-free or dead-cell caspase assay.    4) It is highly likely that the caspase cascade functions differently in cells derived from different organs. There is growing evidence that the receptors and cofactors that influence the caspase cascade differ among cell types. Using cell-free or dead cell assays, it would be virtually impossible to identify cell-type or organ specific modulators of the caspase cascade.
A potentially important application of a HTCA assay system for measuring intracellular caspase enzymes or any other enzymes involved in apoptosis is chemosensitivity testing of human cancers. It is known that there is a genetic difference in the susceptibility of human cancers to the currently marketed anti-cancer drugs. For example, lung cancer cells in one patient might be sensitive to Drug A, while another patient's lung cancer might be insensitive to Drug A, but sensitive to Drug B. This pharmacogenetic difference in chemosensitivity of cancer cells from different individuals is a well-known phenomenon.
In the past, attempts have been made to determine the chemosensitivity of cancer cells taken from individual patients prior to designing a treatment regimen with one or more of the marketed anti-cancer drugs. However, chemosensitivity testing has not found wide-spread use because the procedures involved have some inherent technical difficulties. The testing is very time consuming (six or more days per screen) and it requires culturing of the cells prior to screening. The cell culture leads to clonal selection of cells and the cultured cells are then no longer representative of the cancer in the patient. A HTCA assay system for quickly measuring intracellular caspase activity could be used to determine very rapidly the chemosensitivity profile of freshly excised cancer cells. If the assay has a high throughput, it would be feasible to test chemosensitivity of multiple samples taken from the same patient, e.g. from different metastases. This information could then be used to design a treatment regimen using combinations of marketed anti-cancer drugs to which the cells showed greatest sensitivity.
It is clear that the need exists for HTCA assays and reagents for such assays that can be employed in drug discovery or diagnostic procedures to quickly detect and measure the activity of compounds that activate or inhibit the caspase cascade or other enzymes involved in apoptosis in the interior of living or dead whole cells. A reagent for this type of cell assay ideally should meet the following conditions: a) there should be a big difference in fluorescence signal between peptide-reporter molecule and reporter molecule after the amide bond in peptide-reporter is cleaved by the caspases or other enzymes involved in apoptosis, preferably the peptide-reporter molecule should be non-fluorescent and most preferably the peptide-reporter molecule should be non-fluorescent and colorless; b) the peptide-reporter molecule should be cell permeable, therefore there should be minimum numbers of hydrophilic groups in the molecule and the size of the molecule should preferably be small; c) the peptide-reporter molecule should preferably not diffuse out of the cell once it permeates the cell membrane; d) the reporter molecule should preferably not diffuse out of the cell once it is liberated from the peptide.
The method of screening apoptosis inhibitors or inducers in whole cells vs cell-free enzyme assay can also be used for the screening of inhibitors of enzymes other than caspases. Traditionally, enzyme inhibitors were first identified by cell-free enzyme assays. Cell cultures were then used for secondary assay to assess activity of the active compounds in intact cells. A cell permeable fluorogenic or fluorescent substrate will enable the screening of inhibitors of proteases and peptidases and other enzymes directly in living whole cells. There are several advantages in whole cell assays vs cell-free enzyme assays. One of the advantages is that in whole cell assays, the inhibitor will have to penetrate the cell to be detected. Since many proteases in living cells are regulated by other proteins, receptors or genes, screening using living cells will allow the identification of small molecule compounds which interfere with cellular proteases by binding to the active site, as well as compounds which modulate protease function by interfering with transcription, translation, biosynthesis, sub-unit assembly, cellular cofactors or signal transduction mechanisms (or viral entry into host cells, in the case of viral proteases). Furthermore, since there is an abundence of aminopeptidases in the cells, these aminopeptidases can be used in the design of fluorogenic or fluorescent substrates for whole cell assay which otherwise will not work in cell-free enzyme assays. Therefore there is a need to develop HTS assays and reagents for such assays in whole cells which can be used for drug discovery or diagnostic procedures.
AGM-1470 (also known as TNP-470) is an angiogenesis inhibitor in clinical trials for a variety of cancers. The mechanism of action of AGM-1470 was recently discovered by two independent research groups (Sin, N., et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 94:6099-6103 (1997); Griffith, E. C., et al., Chem. Biol. 4:461-471 (1997)). They found that AGM-1470 and analogs are inhibitors of methionine animopeptidase type 2 (MetAP-2). The potency for inhibition of endothelial cell proliferation and inhibition of methionine aminopeptidase activity was determined for a series of AGM-1470 analogs and a significant correlation between the two activities was found.
Since angiogenesis inhibitors are known to be able to selectively kill cancer cells, a cellular screening assay for inhibitors of MetAP-2 may result in novel anti-cancer drugs. Therefore cell permeable fluorogenic or fluorescent substrates for MetAP-2 can be used for the screening of inhibitors of MetAP-2 in endothelial cells which could lead to novel anticancer agents.
Recently, HIV protease inhibitors such as ritonavir and viracept have been shown to be very effective in the treatment of patients infected with HIV. These inhibitors were designed based on the structure of the HIV protease substrate. The activities of these inhibitors were first determined against HIV protease. Active compounds were then tested for inhibition of HIV infection in cell cultures. A cell permeable fluorogenic or fluorescent substrate for HIV protease can be used for the screening of HIV protease inhibitors in HIV infected cells which could speed up the process for the discovery of novel HIV protease inhibitors and lead to new and better treatment for HIV infection. Since HIV protease processes viral precursor proteins at a late stage in viral replication, a cell permeable fluorogenic or fluorescent substrate for HIV protease also can be used to screen compounds which inhibit gene transcription or translation, viral entry, or other key proteins in the early stage of HIV infection. The fluorogenic or fluorescent substrates also could be used for diagnosis of HIV infection, which might be more sensitive than the currently available methods.
Applying the same principle, cell permeable fluorogenic or fluorescent substrates for cathepsin B can be used for the screening of cathepsin B inhibitors. Cell permeable fluorogenic or fluorescent substrates for dipeptidyl-peptidase IV can be used for the screening of dipeptidyl-peptidase IV inhibitors. Cell permeable fluorogenic or fluorescent substrates for renin can be used for the screening of renin inhibitors and cell permeable fluorogenic or fluorescent substrates for adenovirus protease or other viral proteases can be used for the screening of adenovirus protease or other viral protease inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,557,862 and 4,640,893 disclose Rhodamine 110 derivatives as fluorogenic substrates for proteinases of the formula: wherein R1 and R2, which are the same or different, are selected from the group consisting of amino acids, amino acid derivatives, blocked amino acids, blocked amino acid derivatives, and peptides. Exemplary (AA)2-Rhodamines and (peptide)2-Rhodamines are (Z-Arg)2-Rhodamine 110, (Arg)2-Rhodamine 110, (Z-Ala-Arg)2-Rhodamine 110, (Z-Gln-Arg)2-Rhodamine 110, (Z-Glu-Arg)2-Rhodamine 110, (Z-Gly-Arg)2-Rhodamine 110, (Z-Leu-Arg)2-Rhodamine 110, (Z-Met-Arg)2-Rhodamine 110, (Z-Phe-Arg)2-Rhodamine 110, (Z-Pro-Arg)2-Rhodamine 110, (Z-Trp-Arg)2-Rhodamine 110, (Z-Val-Arg)2-Rhodamine 110, and (Z-Ile-Pro-Arg)2-Rhodamine 110.
WO 96/36729 discloses compounds or their salts for assaying the activity of an enzyme inside a metabolically active whole cell. The assay compound is said to include a leaving group and an indicator group. The leaving group is selected from the group comprising amino acids, peptides, saccharides, sulfates, phosphates, esters, phosphate esters, nucleotides, polynucleotides, nucleic acids, pyrimidines, purines, nucleosides, lipids and mixtures. The indicator group is selected from compounds which have a first state when joined to the leaving group, and a second state when the leaving group is cleaved from the indicator group by the enzyme. Preferred indicator compounds are said to be Rhodamine 110, rhodol, and fluorescein and analogs of these compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,424 disclosed haloalkyl derivatives of reporter molecules used to analyze metabolic activity in cells of the Formula:XR-SPACER-REPORTER-BLOCK
Wherein -BLOCK is a group selected to be removable by action of a specific analyte, to give reporter spectral properties different from those of the substrate; -REPORTER- is a molecule that, when no longer bound to BLOCK by a BLOCK-REPORTER bond, has spectral properties different from those of the substrate; -SPACER- is a covalent linkage; and XR— is a haloalkyl moiety that can covalently react with an intracellular thiol to form a thioether conjugate. Preferred reporter compounds are said to include Rhodamine-110, rhodol, fluorescein and others.